


Falling in Love is Easy

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Series: Stories in Progress (Ficlets) [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Snippet, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love wasn't something he had experience with on any sort of acceptable scale.. so could he say this was love? That cliche'd feeling where his heart beat out of his chest and his cheeks went red and he wasn't sure if he should kiss him or punch him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. A peek into the feelings of a shades wearing cool kid and his angry troll best friend, maybe boyfriend. Might do more with this someday. Who knows. You've been warned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was there in the way he said your name, every syllable a caress against the word that signified everything you were. He was glaring at you, eyes narrowed and sharp teeth bared with a hiss and he reached out to smack you lightly upside the head. “Dave! Are you even listening, dumbass?”

It was there in the fingers that found yours, raising your hand to eye level and studying the smooth curve of your nails and frowning. “How do you even do anything with these useless things anyway?” and the shoulder that bumped yours walking down the hall, the casual touches that could be so easily brushed aside and explained away.

His eyes were always on you, that frown ever present on his face, but for the few rare occasions when you’d made him laugh. The sound was a sharp thing, more a bark then a laugh, but it warmed you that you were the one causing it.

You could see it with every glare your way, the hands on your cape, the hiss of irritation as he got in your face. The way his words were directed like barbs with smoothed ends, in a way that hurt but didn’t cut.

It was in the a soft weight against you, the warm body leaning into yours at the end of every ridiculous rom-com you watched with him.

You weren't sure what you'd call it. That feeling like some warmth was stuck in the center of your chest and your hands were sweating and your eyes followed him from behind your shades and you weren't sure if you wanted to bend him over your arm and kiss him or punch him in the face.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
